Until We Meet Again
by Tiffany Emwright Laine
Summary: I'm probably one of the greatest SHINee fan's you ever met. And the truth is, sometimes you find love in your fantasies and dreams- where do they lead? You never know.
1. Chapter 1

"We're here, Miss." Um…where? I opened my eyes dazedly. Plane seat, window…I suddenly remembered where I was and what I was doing. I was going for a week's vacation in Korea, then back home and my depressing school life. It was the first time I had been here after moving to the U.S. for ten years. I never even thought of coming back to Korea, ever since I left halfway through first grade. Still, the thought of seeing my friends again cheered me up- I smiled, imagining how they'd murder me if I didn't bring back any souvenirs.

After what seemed hours, I squeezed through the wide airport hallway after an excruciatingly long line at customs, and a huge crowd of people at baggage claim, trying to spot the sign of the tour bus that was supposed to pick me up. I could see hardly anything through the sea of people. What was going on? Were airport exits usually this crowded? A small group of madly giggling girls pushed past me, and I stared dumbfoundedly. "What's going on?" I asked them. "Hmm," they laughed, pointing in the other direction. "Go on over there and see…"

What the…? I turned around, pushing past even more people. I squeezed through a particularly loud mob, and then, I saw them. The five of them were standing there, talking, smiling, and waving. I couldn't help myself. To see SHINee in person on my first day of vacation! I smacked myself in the head to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Ouch. Without thinking, I rushed forward. "Hi!" I said, trying not to sound too crazy. Onew was the first to turn around. "Hello, um-"One of the police officers standing next to them grabbed my arm and started pulling me away. Not that I was surprised, however, just- "Stop that, Dae-hyun," Key said, coming over. "She's just a harmless fan, right?" "Sure," I nodded, blushing. _At least they haven't seen me at their concerts, every time I see Taemin I like, spazz out and- _"Really?" Taemin said, going over to stand next to Key. Perfect timing to answer my thoughts. Jonghyun went over and started pulling them away. "Hyung, we need to go now." He turned to me. "Sorry…" They shrugged and started going. "Taemin-gun!" I said, grabbing his wrist suddenly. He stared. I let go abruptly, conscious only of the look in his eyes. "Did you need something?" he asked. I took a small envelope from my carry-on purse. "Would you please take this?" He nodded, taking it out of my hands. "Sure. Anyway, um, bye." And just like that, they were gone. I looked around then. My first day home might not be so bad after all…


	2. Chapter 2

~ The Staples Center, Los Angeles- September 4, 2010- One year later…~

"That…was…brilliant!" exclaimed Key excitedly. "Most enthusiastic crowd I've ever seen." Minho stared at him. "Those noonas are going to kill me…" Taemin laughed. Jonghyun went over to stand beside Minho, clapping him on the back.

"Don't worry, Minho-hyung, I know exactly how you feel."

"Hey, what's this?" Taemin frowned confusedly, picking up a notebook from one of the seats closest to the stage. He turned a brilliant shade of red as the stage lights illuminated a compilation of SHINee pictures on the inside cover. "They're…songs," he stared. "Someone just wrote a whole bunch of stuff and left it here? We should give it back."

"How are we supposed to know whose it is?" asked Minho. "Oh. Right." He glanced at the inside front cover. If found, please return to Lee Jae-Hwa. 689- 3425. A name. Taemin stared again- that name was oddly familiar…They flipped to the last written page, and Jonghyun started randomly singing the words…"_You're the reason I don't know, how to be in love right, now I don't know how to feel, it's difficult inside-"_

Taemin started suddenly, ripping the stuff away from the boys' hands. "I'm going outside for a while," he said quickly. He turned and ran. "What the-?" said Onew, confusedly. "Don't you get it?" asked Key.

"Not…really."

"It's that girl we met last year."

"At the AIRPORT? What about that? I can't even half remember- "

"It's complicated."

"It can't get anymore complicated than that, can it?" He was so wrong.

"Sorry! Mianhamnida!" I said rather hurriedly as I pushed past the few people still in the building, actually bumping into this random guy in the hallway. I walked faster, coughing. Being sick at the start of the school year really sucked, especially since the teachers were already loading us with homework. But if so few people were still here hanging around the concert grounds, those janitor people would soon come over to clean up. And that would be the end of my-

"Hey!" A voice from behind me seemed to taunt me. Probably that person I'd just walked into three seconds ago. Besides, who would be weird enough to chase ME around a building? But that voice sounded so recognizable...I kept walking, remembering what I was supposed to be doing. "Hey, is this you? Lee Jae-Hwa?" I stopped, bewildered, turning around, catching a glimpse of my notebook in the guy's hand. I heard my name, nodding, looking up slowly. "Um, yeah, but how-"

My jaw dropped awkwardly, my ears still ringing from the blaring music. My tongue felt glued to the roof of my mouth. The person in front of me blinked, as if recognizing me for the first time.

I couldn't believe it. We had met again.

SHINee's maknae, Lee Taemin.

"You," Taemin stared at me. "I saw you last year, in-" "Seoul Incheon International Airport," I finished, nodding. Oh, perfect timing. My headache was starting up again, so I leaned up against the wall. "You okay?" Taemin's smile changed to an expression of worry. "Yeah, no, I just- I'm such a big fan!" He turned red. That just made him even more handsome. "I used to live in Korea, actually," I said. "I moved here, when I was little…" Dude. What the hell was I doing?

"Anyway," I said. "Thanks for giving my stuff back. Appreciate it." That sounded so cheesy. Taemin handed over my notebook, and I smiled, glancing at my watch. Almost midnight already! I had better go back and study or something…"It's pretty late."

"Yeah…nice meeting you though!" he said, sighing, looking around. Now there was no one left in the place but us, and…well, the remaining SHINee boys were skulking around someplace else. No idea.

"You're staying here, right?" I nodded confusedly.

"Where's your room? I'll take you back." Um…what? "Oh. Um..sure? I'm in 201."

"Beats me." Taemin shrugged. We started walking over to the elevator and punched in the buttons. I couldn't even believe it was happening. Was I dead! I pinched myself in the wrist to see if I was dreaming or something. Ouch. Why did I always do that?

"Great concert tonight," I grinned. "That was awesome!" _Yeah, and you like, died of screaming too much,_ I said silently to myself. "Yeah?" Taemin said. "Thanks a lot-"

The elevator jerked suddenly, and I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me protectively. The buttons stopped lighting up, and the shaking stopped. Too late did I realize I was slowly turning red in the face.

"Earthquake?" I said tentatively. Could you even feel one in an elevator? I wondered. Taemin shrugged, letting go of me slowly. He looked away, trying to hide his face. Was that a hint of a blush in his cheeks? "I don't know…" He seemed less sure now. He walked over to the red emergency button and held it down. "Is anyone there?" he asked. No answer. I started towards his direction. "Hmm. Maybe we've broken down or something-"

BANG. The elevator jolted again, with more force as it plummeted downwards, causing me to lose my balance. Taemin grabbed my arm in an attempt to steady himself, but we crashed hard on the metal floor. His arms slammed uncomfortably into my ribs, and I winced in pain, my head banging against the hard ground. The lights shut off just as abruptly, and the compartment became still.

For the first time I realized where I was. Correction. I had no idea where I was. There was no way of knowing which part of the building we had ended up in, but I knew one thing for sure. Taemin and I were trapped in a broken elevator. No one outside could hear us. It was pitch black.

And we were all alone.


End file.
